


Мы будем жить вечно (и умрем в один день)

by KisVani



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теперь, когда Одри приняла и поняла саму себя, оказалось, что попутно она сделала то же самое для отношений всех троих.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы будем жить вечно (и умрем в один день)

**Author's Note:**

> События фика происходят после 4-го сезона.  
> Бета: Sora Akanegasaki.

Без всякого сомнения, Нейтан обладал многими хорошими качествами. Такими, как надежность, готовность пожертвовать собой, верность своим принципам.... А еще она его любила. Любила настолько сильно, что была готова пройти все время и пространство, забыть саму себя и восстановить по кусочкам, только бы быть с ним. Она уже так сделала, если на то пошло.  
Но было в Нейтане и много раздражающего. Например, он словно бы нарочно отказывался признавать всю ее. Раз за разом взывал к «Одри» и верил, что другие личности могут ее заслонить. Сколько бы она ни пыталась объяснить ему, что сейчас, когда все воспоминания вернулись, не стало других личностей. Что осталась только она одна — от макушки до пяток. И не имеет значения, кто был раньше, потому что все они — один человек.  
Пусть, удобства ради, выбранное ей имя и было «Одри Паркер», но она сама оставалась не намного больше или меньше Лекси, Марой, Сарой или многими другими, кем была за все то время, что длилось ее «наказание». Она являлась всеми ими, но при этом она не была ни одной из них. Она просто была тем, кем была. С памятью каждой из своих жизней, с этим опытом и знаниями о себе и пути, который был пройден.  
Объяснить это Нейтану не представлялось возможным, он только упрямо сжимал губы и кивал. Выглядел он при этом так, будто решал сложнейшую задачу или размышлял, стоит ли ему доставать оружие или все-таки подождать.  
Дюк же, в свою очередь, принимал Одри спокойно, хотя до понимания ему оставалось далеко. Он сам признавался, что у него ум за разум заходит, когда он пытается разобраться.  
— А прошлое тебе не мешает? — спросил он как-то, когда они вдвоем сидели в Чайке.  
До открытия оставалось еще несколько часов, потому тут были только Дюк и Одри. Все-таки, есть определенная польза от личного знакомства с хозяином заведения. Например, бесплатная выпивка в неурочное время.  
— Каким образом и где, по-твоему, оно должно мне мешать? — уточнила Одри.  
— В чувствах, в отношениях, — Дюк неопределенно пожал плечами, — на тот случай, если решишь снова Уильяма из той ямы вытащить. Просто хотелось бы знать, ну, ты понимаешь.  
Одри фыркнула.  
— Скажи, а тебе мешали твои юношеские влюбленности, когда речь шла о Дженнифер?  
Это был удар ниже пояса, и она это знала. Когда посланница Амбара тоже восстановила свою память — со звоном лопнуло то, что успело протянуться между той частью ее, что именовала себя Дженнифер, и Дюком. А потом она ушла, оставив море вопросов и каплю ответов. И, что самое главное, она оставила Дюка. Ему понадобилось почти полгода, чтоб прийти в себя и еще столько же, чтоб перестать меняться в лице, когда что-то напоминало ему о Дженнифер. Одри надеялась, что и это минует со временем. Потому что сейчас она все еще ощущала присутствие еще одной личности между ними. Будто у них и так было мало проблем.  
Дюк поморщился.  
— Ты совсем ничего не чувствуешь к Уильяму? — спросил он.  
— В пятисотый раз повторяю, — вздохнула Одри, — я любила его когда-то, но потом чувства прошли. В тысячный раз повторяю, Уильям был, есть и будет психопатом и фанатиком.  
— Ты была такой же, — отметил Дюк, указывая на нее горлышком пивной бутылки, — не отрицай.  
— Не отрицаю, — согласила Одри, — но я изменилась. Чего только не сделаешь за сотню-другую циклов перерождения.  
— Но я все еще не забыл тебе то, что ты тогда назвала меня мертвецом.  
В его полушутливом тоне было слишком много серьезности, чтоб не придать значения словам Дюка. Только Одри не понимала, какой реакции он хочет от нее. Когда он умирал, поглотив больше Бед Хейвена, чем был способен вынести, ей надо было решать несколько десятков проблем за раз, не говоря уже о том, что в тот момент она была немного больше Марой, чем ей бы хотелось.  
— Мне снова перед тобой извиниться? — спросила Одри. — Или это такой странный способ развести меня на секс?  
Дюк поперхнулся и закашлялся.  
— Нет, спасибо, — сказал он, когда Одри заботливо похлопала его по спине, — мне и так хорошо. А то Нейтан точно открутит мне голову.  
И в этом тоже была своя доля истины.  
Когда Дюк смирился с тем, что Дженнифер не вернется, а Нейтан — с тем, что Одри не совсем та «Одри», которую он знал, но другой не будет — они принялись сражаться за ее внимание. Получив вдоволь этого сомнительного удовольствия, Одри предложила попробовать втроем. К ее удивлению, эта парочка согласилась.  
Секс с ними был… странным. Не то, чтоб у нее никогда не было двух партнеров, но сейчас многое оставалось крайне непредсказуемым. Например, Нейтан заявил, что они всегда должны делать это только втроем. Причем он так и сказал: «Это», что вызвало скептический смешок Одри. Но при этом Нейтан не пошел дальше, чего можно было бы ожидать, и не настаивал на четких ролях. Да и Дюк против не был, а вовсе даже наоборот.  
К примеру, когда они занимались сексом сегодня утром, он трахал Нейтана в задницу и размеренный ритм передавался через того Одри, лежащей под двойным весом их тел, и от этого словно бы усиленного проникновения ее наполняли поровну восторг и иррациональное волнение из-за того, что никак не удавалось поймать общий такт.  
Но при этом три дня назад «в центре» была сама Одри. Она сидела на коленях Дюка, насаживаясь на его член, а Нейтан входил в ее задницу, сжимая ее бедра до синяков.  
Они никогда не устанавливали очередности, и каждый раз распределение позиций было словно бы спонтанным. Никто не считал минеты, хотя Одри и нравилось наблюдать за ними в исполнении Дюка и Нейтана; никто не соревновался друг с другом…по крайней мере — в постели. В обычной жизни мало что поменялось и эти двое то и дело пытались покрасоваться не то перед ней, не то друг перед другом, тем, что лучше помнят даты, больше делают и способны довести другого до белого каления одной-двумя фразами. Хотя, как понимала Одри, они прекрасно справлялись с этим и без нее. Просто теперь, когда она приняла и поняла саму себя, оказалось, что попутно она сделала то же самое для их отношений.  
— Что будет с тобой? — спросил Дюк. — В смысле, вообще.  
Конечно, он подразумевал: «Что будет с нами?», но ни за что бы не дал ей даже призрачной возможности усомниться в том, что его интересует только «здесь и сейчас».  
— Я буду жить, — ответила Одри, покачивая бутылкой, — буду стареть вместе с вами двумя. Однажды я умру, не буду обещать, что это случится в тот же миг, когда вы с Нейтаном сами решите умереть. Вряд ли получится синхронно.  
Она улыбнулась, но Дюк даже не сделал попытки посмеяться над ее шуткой. Он напряженно всматривался в лицо Одри и оставался серьезным.  
— А потом? — спросил он. — Ты просто умрешь?  
— Нет, — ответила она, — не должна, по крайней мере. Я же бессмертна, забыл? Я снова вернусь в Хейвен, с памятью обо всем, что было. Буду жить дальше, и следить за тем, чтоб Уильям не вернулся.  
— И ты сможешь? — спросил Дюк. — Вот так просто вернуться сюда? Когда мы оба будем мертвы?  
Последний вопрос он сказал после заметной паузы, будто не был уверен, что стоит это говорить.  
— Я не знаю, — ответила Одри. — Может я и не смогу, но понять это мне удастся только попробовав, верно?  
Дюк криво усмехнулся и протянул свою бутылку, чтоб чокнуться с Одри.  
— За «долго и счастливо»? — полувопросительно предложил он тост.  
— За «умереть в один день», — поправила Одри.


End file.
